1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a new process for the preparation of 1-(haloaryl)heterocyclic compounds and to novel compounds used in this process.
2. Background Art
A number of 1-(haloaryl)heterocyclic compounds useful as pesticides, particularly useful as insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, growth regulators, and/or herbicides, and the preparation thereof are known.
The manufacture of complex molecules, like the heterocyclic derivatives, is rather difficult and there is a need for a simple manufacturing process using simple reactants.
Formation of haloaryl compounds by reaction of nitroaryl compounds with halide salts is known in the literature, as described by James R. Beck, Tetrahedron 34, pp. 2057-2068 (1978) and references cited therein. Formation of 1-(2-halophenyl)pyrimidinones from 1-(2-nitrophenyl)pyrimidinones by halide-nitrite exchange is described in European Patent Publication No. 0396250. Such reactions, however, usually require long reaction times and high temperatures that decrease yields and increase the number of unwanted by-products.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and efficient process for the preparation of 1-(haloaryl)heterocyclic compounds.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a process giving products substantially free of contaminating by-products.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing such compounds in high yields.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description that follows and are achieved in whole or in part by the present invention.